Help:Overview
Thanks for your interest in helping out the Cosplay wiki! Before you get started, there a few simple rules that should be followed to keep the site neat, efficient, and user-friendly. :Note: Contributors can use the handy boilerplates found at the top box of a page when using the page creation tool to auto-fill the below. Cosplayer pages Pages about notable, professional, semi-pro, or especially talented beginners are always welcome. To begin a page, use the cosplayer template code below. Simply copy the code, paste into the new page, and fill out the fields: *Cosplayer picture: preferably the cosplayer out of costume to show how they appear naturally *Sites: only the link needs to be inserted, in its entirety *Categories: the template auto-categorizes based on gender and nationality, so no need to add more categories! ;Page format *Background, preferably from the official site of the cosplayer; if that isn't available, Wikipedia is permitted, so long as it is formatted and correctly attributed. This minimally suffices at the end of the section: Background taken from Wikipedia *Awards, most notable *Media **Images: gallery of images *** ***'naming: images should be created with the format "CosplayerName-CharacterName"' abbreviations of cosplayer names is acceptable, if needed (such as Marie-Claude Bourbonnais to MCB, for instance) ***nudity is not permitted ***images should be as far removed from nudity as possible, barring accurate representation of the character (such as Vampirella); images will be removed at admin discretion ***images should be quality; "joke" images and poor quality cosplay will be removed **Videos: gallery of videos ***Types of videos to include are interviews and tutorials; unless the video is solely about the single cosplayer, convention videos should be relegated to the separate convention pages *References **If on the page, then include this section with the code. *External links - include any additional official links that are not included in the infobox (so not the official page, FB, or Twitter) Character pages :Note: In terms of franchises, characters will be listed under the parent franchise rather than sequel/expansion. So, for instance, Bloodseeker is listed under Defense of the Ancients rather than Defense of the Ancient 2. A note can be made on the character page, of course. Follow the format as found at Deadpool. The goal is a very lean page that is easy to navigate: *Place at the top of the page. *Add a Cosplays gallery section and, if applicable, a Crossplays (opposite-gender cosplay) gallery section - captions should be the cosplayers name, linking to their page (include linking even if the page doesn't exist). **Only one cosplayer's picture per character, sorted alpha by first name; additional pics can be included if the cosplayer is showing another costume of the character **gallery format: *In a Background section, a brief paragraph about the character. If source of character isn't in intro, include it above the section, as shown on Eevee **Image: a single character image only, with as forward-facing position as possible, preferably full-length to show the entirety of the character. No larger than 200px (vertical)/250px (horizontal). *References - as above; generally attempt to obtain information from a wiki on this network; failing that, from Wikipedia or an official source *External links - to major wikis on this network, if not used as a reference *Categories - for now, only genre-related categories for which that particular character is best known (Anime, Comic Books, Video Games, Television, Movies); if a character is part of a team/franchise, that may also be included